Ban Yamano
Yamano Ban (山野バン) is one of the main protagonists of Danball Senki and Danball Senki W Background As a little kid he loved LBXs because of his father but later he heard of his father's death which caused the mother to believe the LBXs were the cause for it so she strictly told Ban never to get one for it will cause problems in the family. Later he still enjoys playing with LBXs with his friends and shows talents towards using it then suddenly one day he recieves a special LBX from a woman which she says to him that it will change the world forever. Appearance Ban appear with brown short hair, grey eyes. He always wears an orange and blue jacket with a heart on the back, a baggy blue pants and a pair of red sneakers. he always seen with a white bag which is carried in every episode mostly. Personality Ban has a great personality and is a good friend in every situation plus he does show some confusion over certain situations but he does sort of get it in the end, and he has an attactment over the LBXs which is his favorite hobby because of his father who showed him what it was. Also he is always battling with his friends with his hot-blooded personality. Plot Season 1 Yamano Ban is a strong boy who wants to play with small robot known as LBX, however, due to the disapproval of his mother, he never puts his hand on one of them. When he was young, his father died after a sad plane crash. He is very passionate about LBX, but his life changes completely when a mysterious woman delivers a case with a very powerful robot called LBX AX-00 that can develop into the mighty Achilles-V. She quickly left afterwards, telling Yamano, " in this lies the hope of humanity and great despair." During the episodes, he has his LBX mostly without the armor on and such but later he gets them from Gouda Hanzo which he won a battle against then later he learns about a certain powerhis LBX has during the battle which is called V-mode, where Kazu was mindcontrolled and ended up back to normal due to the force of this move but later in the episodes he finally learns to control it from a mysterious code he recieved from a certain person. But later during the episodes things get more serious when he learns about his father and that he is alive plus this organization is keeping him hostage causing him to do more dangerous missions beyond that cause. Also he is rivals with Kaido Jin. Season 2 Yamano is more calm and matured a little Gallery Main Article: Yamano Ban/Gallery Little Battler eXperience (LBX) AX-00: Ban is given a case containing the LBX model AX-00 by a mysterious woman. He is told that he now holds the hopes and despairs of man kind in his hands. Achilles: Ban created Achilles from AX-00, which makes it the evolved form of AX-00. Its Attack Function is Lightning Lance Odin: Ban's second main LBX. After the destruction of Achilles at the end of the Artemis tournament, Tiny Orbit was able to construct it using plans sent from Professor Yamano. Elysion: Ban's third LBX.After Achilles DEED destroyed Odin, Cobra gives him Elysion made by his father Control & Communication Manipulator (CCM) Yamano Ban's CCM is capable of using V-mode. After receiving data from Uzaki Yusuke, Ban was able to control Achilles in V-mode. Trivia *His surname Yamano (山野) means "like a mountain," which is a pun on his stregnth. *His personality is a lot like Endou Mamoru from Inazuma Eleven, another anime by Level-5, which advertized Danball Senki anime. Category:Characters Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters